


Till Your World Ends

by zistysfosgerald



Category: I See Stars
Genre: Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Incest, picking up the pieces
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 00:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4458857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/zistysfosgerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Devin has hit rock bottom, and Andrew has to pick up the pieces.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Till Your World Ends

Devin sat at the end of the bench, waiting for his brother, Andrew, to pick him up. He couldn't wait to get home, and lay down in his bed. That was what he was craving for weeks after being kidnapped. To be home, and safe waa all he wanted. 

But that wasn't going to come easy.


End file.
